sonako_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 2
Chương 2: Điều chờ đợi phía trước, điều nên chọn lấy. Dream. 'Phần 1' Hamazura và Hanzou bước vào một nhà hàng suất ăn nơi mà giá cả không phải thứ đáng để than phiền. Họ chọn lấy bàn ở một góc nhà hàng và Hanzou gọi một đống thức ăn được nêm nếm sẵn, tạo cảm giác chỉ còn thiếu cốc bia nữa là tuyệt hảo. Khi Hamazura còn ở Skill-Out, cậu, Komaba và Hanzou thường xuyên lui tới nhà hàng này. Một TV màn hình phẳng đặt ở góc cửa hàng. Hamazura lướt qua chương trình bình luận về việc tái cấu trúc của Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã, bao gồm cả việc vị trí tối cao được chuyển giao từ Matthai Reese cho Pietro Yogdis. Hanzou bắt đầu nói. “Không gọi đi Hamazura?” “Thật ra lúc nãy tao ăn ở nhà hàng gia đình rồi,” Hamazura đáp lại và chỉ gọi vài xiên yakitori muối. “…Mày luôn gọi thức ăn Nhật phải không? Mày hình như cũng chẳng quan tâm chỗ mày ngồi là nhà hàng gì.” “Ủa thế hả?” “Mày là cái loại kêu món cá ở nhà hàng yakiniku.” Sau khi thức ăn dược dọn ra, Hanzou cặm cụi ăn trong một lúc. Có vẻ như cậu chưa ăn trưa. Hamazura tách xiên thịt gà ra và ăn từng cục một sau khi cẩn thận lột bỏ phần da. Trong khi Hanzou đang ngấu nghiến thức ăn, Hamazura nhìn cậu một cách thắc mắc. “Sao thế mày? Bộ chưa ăn sáng hả?” “Ờ, dạo gần đây tao bận quá, chẳng ăn uống cho đúng bữa được. Thời gian không có nên tao chỉ toàn ăn thạch với bò khô. Lâu lắm rồi tao mới được ngồi xuống ăn đàng hoàng.” “?” “Ê, tao chưa nắm được mày dạo này ra sao, Hamazura. Mày ở những đâu?” “Tao là Ông hoàng ở cuối thời kì oanh liệt trở về từ chiến trường.” “Hả?” Giờ thì đến lượt Hanzou đơ mặt ra. Cứ thế, Hamazura và Hanzou trao đổi với nhau thông tin về những vụ việc mà chỉ họ mới thấy và những thứ nghe như chỉ có thể là tin đồn. Có chuyện về ông khách hàng quá tức tối với mấy cái máy pachinko keo kiệt, đến mức ông ta đem xe ben lụi vào quán cờ bạc. Cái khác là về an ninh của máy ATM được tăng cường hơn khiến cho việc chạy quanh và phá hủy máy bán hàng tự động để lấy tiền còn tốt hơn. “Hê. Vậy là mày đã có gấu hả Hamazura?” “Ừ, phải. …Nhưng nói thật, tao cảm thấy hơi lo,” Hamazura nói và găm miếng gà đã lột da vào xiên. “Mày biết cách tao giải quyết mọi chuyện rồi đó, tao có thể đánh, nhưng không thể bảo vệ. Tao không muốn mối quan hệ này kết thúc trong vài tháng ngắn ngủi. Vì vậy sau cùng tao phải nhìn xa trông rộng hơn mỗi khi hành động.” “Chuyện tiền bạc?” “…Tao đang nghĩ tới chuyện sử dụng trò bẻ khóa. Không phải để trộm đồ trong xe, mà để chạy dịch vụ trên đường kiểu như mở xe cho người ta nếu lỡ như họ bỏ quên chìa khóa xe bên trong. Nếu có thể nâng cao kĩ thuật trộm cắp của tao theo hướng đấy, tao có thể dùng chúng để bảo vệ.” “Nee ha ha,” Hamazura cười ngượng ngùng. Cậu lôi từ trong túi ra một quyển sách tham khảo nho nhỏ tương ứng với ngành nghề của cậu và đặt lên bàn. “Tao không nghĩ tập tành để lên tới mức áp dụng thực tế sẽ dễ dàng. Tao thử đọc tạp chí về an ninh, nhưng tao mù tịt về mấy ổ khóa điện tử.” “…Ờ, ít ra mày biết lĩnh vực ưa thích của mày là gì, tao nói đúng không? Giống như chọn lựa giữa khoa học và nghệ thuật, mày phải chọn cái mày giỏi. Chí ít nỗ lực sau này sẽ không phung phí. Công sức mày bỏ ra sẽ được đền đáp xứng đáng.” “Tao không chắc nữa…” “Này, mày là thằng có máy hạng nặng mà bọn tao cần để lẻn đến máy ATM, trộm xong rồi tẩu thoát trong hai phút. Tao nói đi theo hướng ổ khóa là lựa chọn tốt đó.” Đúng lúc đó chuông điện thoại đổ. Hanzou lấy điện thoại từ trong túi ra, nhìn lên màn hình rồi cất lại. Cậu cầm hóa đơn và đứng lên. Hamazura thắc mắc nhìn. “Chuyện gì thế?” “Một dịp để kiếm tiền,” Hanzou nói kèm cái cười cay đắng. “Nhưng hồi trước thì hay gọi là ‘đánh’. Mày không thể bảo vệ ai bằng việc này. Giờ chẳng có gì cho mày trong vụ này đâu.” “Ra thế.” “Thôi, tao phải đi lẹ. Gặp mày sao, Hamazura.” “Ê, tao sẽ trả phần tao.” “Không nghe tao nói đây là vụ kiếm tiền sao? Để tao trả.” Nói xong, Hanzou quay lưng và tới quầy tính tiền. Hamazura cảm thấy hụt hẫng vì không được đi cùng, nhưng rồi… “…Ủa? Thu ngân không có ở đây. Chuồn lẹ!!” “Thằng khhhốốốốốnnnnn!! Đừng có ăn xong rồi bỏ chạy một mình!!” Cậu đành trút nỗi bực tức vào món nước sốt Worcestershire. 'Phần 2' Họ đang mua đồ cho bữa tối cạnh một siêu thị. “…” “…” Accelerator và Misaka Worst đứng lại nghe bài nhạc pop lỗi thời mà khi nghe, người ta phải thắc mắc: “Nghĩ quái gì lại đi mở bài này?” Họ cảm thấy không ăn nhập giống như người ta tới xem trận bóng chày và vô tình ngồi trúng hàng ghế ở chốt số ba nơi độ cổ vũ của đối phương đang ngồi ngay đối diện. “Phải chăng ý chủ nhà là muốn xếp anh và Misaka kề cạnh người thường để xem thử chúng ta khác biệt thế nào?” Misaka Worst hỏi, một tay đẩy xe mua hàng. Accelerator trả lời với giọng nghe còn khó chịu hơn cô. “…Họ cố bắt chúng ta quen với khung cảnh hòa bình này.” Nghe qua thì cứ tưởng đây là ý tưởng kì cục, nhưng thực chất chẳng có gì quan trọng hơn việc này đối với những người trở về từ chiến trận. Nếu họ không thể dứt bỏ được cảm giác khó chịu đó và không hòa nhập được với ngày tháng yên bình nhưng trống trải kia, họ cuối cùng sẽ tự cô lập mình khỏi chốn bình yên mà họ trở về và chỉ có thể sống tiếp trong những trận chiến triền miên. Lúc trước, Accelerator và Misaka Worst đã từng rơi vào trung tâm của những mưu đồ tội ác tạo ra bởi rất nhiều người. Họ phải bơi lội trong vũng nước rác rưởi bẩn thỉu, lê lết quanh cái thế giới mà chuyện đổ máu đã trở thành chuẩn mực và khôn ngoan hơn những luật lệ có sẵn để sinh tồn là điều cần thiết. Họ có được thứ sức mạnh của những kẻ từng trải, nhưng đồng thời cũng nhận lấy rủi ro cách ly chính bản thân khỏi xã hội. Những con quái vật. Mục tiêu cho nỗi sợ hãi. Những kẻ tự thấy mình vô dụng vô năng nếu không lấy mạng kẻ khác. Nếu không muốn trở thành mấy thứ đáng sợ kia, họ phải tiếp thu không khí không ăn nhập ấy. Họ buộc phải chấp nhận sự chán chường và trống trải ở đây là bình thường. Thế nhưng… “Này, này, anh học sinh danh dự.” “Câm đi.” “Cần gì phải mua đúng trong tờ quảng cáo. Trộm hết thì sẽ không tốn một xu.” “…Muốn ta đấm vỡ mặt hả?” “Sao vậy? Nghe nè. Họ cẩn thận không để người ta chôm thứ gì của cửa hàng, nhưng xem ra họ chưa nghĩ tới việc chúng ta có thể ăn hết đồ rồi nhét vỏ giữa các kệ hàng.” “Cô thối rửa đến tận xương tủy rồi phải không?” “Thực ra, Misaka không tin được con người lại xì tiền ra mua đúng giá ghi trên giấy nhãn. Chẳng phải lấy mọi thứ càng rẻ càng tốt là phương châm làm ăn kinh doanh đấy sao?” “Kinh doanh mẹ gì nếu không trả tiền.” “Ồ! Hay chúng ta ăn thử vài món rồi giả vờ ngộ độc thức ăn đi?” “Làm thử đi rồi ta sẽ ăn sống cô.” Càu nhàu xong, vẻ chế giễu hiện lên trên mặt Accelerator. (…Thế quái nào mình lại là người biết lí lẽ hơn?) Điều này dường rất lạ lẫm với hắn, nhưng đồng thời cũng không hẳn là vậy. Đúng thật rằng chỉ bảo lẽ phải cho người khác với hắn thật lạ. Tuy nhiên, hắn nghĩ chuyện mù lí lẽ thường tình chẳng phải thứ đáng để khoe mẽ. 'Phần 3' Ra khỏi nhà hàng suất ăn Quận 7, Hamazura nghe thấy điện thoại trong túi rung. Cậu lấy ra và nhìn dòng chữ “Takitsubo Rikou” hiển thị trên màn hình. Thế nhưng, khi bấm nút nghe rồi đặt lên tai, giọng ở đầu bên kia là của người khác. “Hamazuraaaa! Với một chân chạy vặt như anh thì anh siêu chậm đấy! Anh siêu chạy đi đâu thế!?” “Xì, ai cần biết; đang tính đá đít lũ ranh kia để giết thời gian thì tụi nó lại lũ lượt đuổi theo cậu. Cứ kiểu này thì đến tối cậu mới lết mông về, bọn này sẽ tìm cậu.” Mugino đệm vào. “H-hiểu rồi. Vậy, tôi-“ “Không, không,” Mugino cắt lời cậu. “Tôi đang chán đây, nên tôi đã biến vụ Tìm Hamazura thành trò chơi rồi.” “?” “Trò chơi trừng phạt mà trong đó Kinuhata, Takitsubo và tôi sẽ truy nã cậu, hễ người nào tìm ra trước sẽ trừng phạt người tìm ra sau cùng. Để coi, hình phạt sẽ là…” “Bắt người thua mặc đồ thỏ bunny, đúng không?” “Cái gì???” Hamazura giật lại. “Hamazura, dạo gần đây anh siêu ảm đạm như ma khiến tôi phải đặt câu hỏi tại sao chị Takitsubo cứ bám dính lấy anh.” “…Đừng lo. Điểm tốt của Hamazura nằm ở mặt khác…” (Hở!? Em ấy lơ bộ đồ thỏ à!?) Hamazura bắt đầu run lên, cảm thấy nguy hiểm đang dâng cao, nhưng cậu không dò hỏi chi tiết. Cậu thề trong lòng cậu sẽ một mình nói về chuyện bộ đồ thỏ với cô sau. “Ok, cuộc thi siêu Tìm kiếm Hamazura chuẩn bị bắt đầu. Sẵn sàng, chạy!” Cuộc gọi chấm dứt bằng tiếng bíp. Hamazura nhìn xuống màn hình LCD điện thoại. Cậu có thể không đi chung con đường với Hanzou. Cậu có thể không trở về lại Skill-Out. Dù sống sót trở về từ Thế Chiến thứ 3, Hamazura vẫn là tên hạ đẳng chỉ biết cong đuôi chạy khi gặp phải lũ côn đồ lưu manh tầm thường. Ngoại trừ việc cậu vẫn còn liên kết với những người khác. Liên kết với Mugino, Kinuhata, Takitsubo. Frenda đã ra đi, nhưng Hamazura và những người còn lại đã lấy lại sợi dây nối kết từng có của Item. Có người sẽ tìm Hamazura nếu cậu mất tích. Tuy điều ấy không có gì quá to tát, nhưng tận sâu trong tim, nó làm cậu thấy ấm lòng. Cậu đã nhận ra một lần nữa. (…Mình không thể cứ bỏ chạy được.) Trận chiến trong thế giới hòa bình này không thể được định đoạt với kết quả của trận đánh tay chân. Thay vì thế, cậu phải trở nên mạnh mẽ để có thể bảo vệ những người quan trọng với mình. Chính điều ấy sẽ giải quyết tất cả. Trong lúc nghiêm túc suy tư những vấn đề trên, một ý nghĩ khác nảy ra. (…Ủa? Takitsubo và mấy người kia nói sẽ tìm mình, giờ mình phải làm sao?) Cậu nên đi dạo quanh và tự do làm thứ mình muốn hay đứng chờ ở đây? Trò chơi đã bắt đầu mà không có luật lệ nào được giải thích rõ ràng. Vì thế, Hamazura kẹt vào thế tiến không được mà thoái cũng không xong, cuối cùng chỉ biết đứng ngẩn ngơ giữa trời như một bức tranh nghệ thuật ngu ngốc. “Ồ?” Một giọng nói gọi tới tác phẩm nghệ thuật mang tên “Hamazura”. Giọng nói con gái. Cậu quay lại và… nhìn thấy một cô gái khó miêu tả cho trọn vẹn. Cô mặc một bộ yukata nhỏ và ngắn đến kì cục, mái tóc nâu, lớp trang điểm đậm và khoác lên mình đủ loại trang sức. Nếu hỏi một cụ lão nữ sinh trung học thành thị là gì, với giả thiết cụ chưa từng thấy một cô nào như thế trong đời thì kết quả sẽ giống như thế này. Cậu biết cô. Hamazura không biết tên thật, chỉ biết tên được đặt cho là Kuruwa. Những vòng xích trên vai, thân trên và dưới chân va vào nhau lách cách khi cô tiến tới cậu. “Ồ, anh Hamazura. Anh làm gì ở đây?” “Tớ đang bên bờ vực Ông hoàng ở cuối thời kì oanh liệt.” “?” Kuruwa thắc mắc, nhưng cậu chỉ cười nhẹ thay vì giải thích rõ hơn. “Cậu đang làm gì đấy, Kuruwa-chan? Lại tìm Hanzou nữa à?” Theo như Hamazura biết, Kuruwa có nỗi ám ảnh không may với tất tần tật mọi thứ về ninja và tìm đủ mọi cách để truy đuổi theo Hanzou. Lúc này dù có dính tới chuyện đấy hay không, trông cô ấy dường như đã có một sự thay đổi bên trông, dễ dàng đoán được từ cung cách ăn nói khách sao hơn thường lệ. “Không, không. Ngài Hanzou bây giờ xem chừng đang bận công chuyện, nên tôi làm việc khác.” “Thật chứ?” “Vâng. Nếu tôi thực lòng muốn đuổi theo ngài Hanzou, có lẽ tôi đã vận dụng kĩ thuật quyến rũ của tôi để moi móc mọi thông tin từ anh đấy, anh Hamazura ạ.” “Kĩ thuật… quyến rũ…?” Thường mấy chuyện đó cậu sẽ thích nghe kể, thế nhưng Hamazura há thở bởi hồi trước cậu đã từng một lần điêu đứng bởi chính kĩ thuật trên. (Nghe Kuruwa nói đúng là có mùi nguy hiểm,) ''Hamazura nghĩ và thận trọng hơn. Kuruwa hẳn không thích cái nhìn của cậu, bởi cô tỏ ra chút bất mãn và đưa tay xuống thắt lưng kimono. “Dường như anh không tin tôi. Xem ra tôi phải thi triển một chiêu cho anh coi.” “Kh-khoan!! Đừng cởi!! Giữ nguyên quần áo đi!! Xài kĩ thuật quyến rũ vô tội vạ thì chẳng khác gì địa ngục khiêu dâm bất tận!!” Cảm nhận được điều gì đấy từ vẻ mặt khiếp đảm run rẩy kia, cô đưa tay khỏi thắt lưng. “Tôi rất muốn ở cạnh ngài Hanzou, nhưng tôi không muốn làm vướng víu tay chân ngài.” “Ờ, phải. Nó có nói là đang làm công chuyện. Chắc nó bận ghê lắm đến nỗi nó bảo không có thời gian để ăn luôn.” “Ngài Hanzou có nói thế ư?” “Lúc nãy tớ có thấy nó ở gần nhà hàng suất ăn. Y như mọi khi, nó chẳng gọi gì ngoài mấy món Nhật rẻ tiền.” “Ừ, ngài là kiểu người gọi món rau chiên trong nhà hàng Hoa.” “Hoặc cá trong một tiệm yakiniku.” Cả hai phá lên cười bởi những góc nhìn về Hanzou mà họ chia sẻ cho nhau, không khí bây giờ trở nên cởi mở hơn. “Vậy anh có nghe gì về chuyện của ngài Hanzou không?” “Chút ít. Nó bảo đây là cơ hội để kiếm chác.” “Hừm. Nghe không giống vụ tôi tìm hiểu.” “Tìm hiểu vụ gì hả Kuruwa-chan?” “À, chỉ là công việc ngài Hanzou có dính vào, tôi chỉ trỏ mũi vào xem thôi. Nhưng liệu có thật ngài bắt tay vào chuyện khác trong khi vẫn đang vướng bận vụ kia?” “?” “Thôi, nếu đã nghe rồi thì tôi có thể nói với anh.” “Về chuyện gì?” “À, chuyện là…” 'Phần 4' Accelerator và Misaka Worst lấy các vật phẩm theo mấy dấu khoanh đỏ trong tờ quảng cáo, cho vào xe đẩy. “Furikake, nori tsukudani, cá cơm, mentaiko và umeboshi…” “Có lẽ Misaka nói câu này là hơi thiển cận vì trước giờ chỉ toàn ăn thức ăn tổng hợp, nhưng chẳng phải chừng này quá nhiều để ăn với cơm sao?” “Cô ta muốn tiết kiệm tiền. Đống này chỉ khá hơn mấy đồ ăn đông lạnh.” “Với Misaka đồ ăn đông lạnh còn xa xỉ nữa là.” Sau đó, lối nói ngớ ngẩn của Misaka Worst ngừng. Accelerator dừng lại trước món đồ không được đánh dấu trong tờ quảng cáo trên tay hắn. Trên đỉnh hộp furikake có khuyến mãi thêm một con búp bê, có lẽ là linh vật. Nếu đấy là khẩu vị của Accelerator, bung một tràng cười sẽ là phản ứng thích đáng, ấy vậy chúa cười lại không hiển linh trên môi Misaka Worst nhiều đến mức thế. Tuy nhiên, cô cũng không nén được cái cười chế nhạo. “Món đồ chơi linh vật đó đúng là vớ vẩn… Sếp, quà cho Last Order chăng?” “Sở thích con nhỏ đó quá dễ đoán,” Accelerator thốt lên và khẽ lắc hộp furikake. “…Cũng thuộc một phần mạng lưới Misaka, cô phải chịu ảnh hưởng từ ý chí lớn của nó, phải không? Chắc sở thích cũng như đúc?” “Anh biết không, Misaka có thể nhận vài can thiệp từ Mạng, nhưng cô đặc biệt chỉ nhận những suy nghĩ xấu xa và mặt tối của Mạng. Misaka muốn anh không đối xử với cô như một con nhóc ngây thơ.” “…” “Misaka được tinh chỉnh để giẫm nát lên đám thấp hèn kia nhằm tổn thương anh hiệu quả hơn. Misaka nghĩ anh đã thấm thía điều đó trên đồng bằng tuyết hồi ở Nga rồi chứ. Misaka đơn giản không có hứng thú với thứ linh vật vô dụn-“ Accelerator lặng lẽ đưa hộp furikake qua chỗ khác, ánh mắt Misaka Worst chiếu theo nó. Hắn kéo hộp ngược lại và cặp mắt cô gái áo dài cũng dõi theo. “Nãy giờ cô không rời mắt khỏi con linh vật này.” “Hừ!!” Tinh thần Misaka Worst dường như xuống dốc nghiêm trọng. “…M-Misaka không thể tin được anh muốn coi cô giống như Last Order để chơi đùa với một người mất cân bằng giữa tâm hồn và thể xác như cô…” “Theo số hiệu, cô thực sự là em nó.” 'Phần 5' Mua đồ xong, Accelerator và Misaka Worst rời siêu thị. Họ mua thêm một thứ không có trong danh sách: hộp furikake. “Aaa, Misaka gặp phải một chuyện mà cô chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng nó sẽ xảy ra. Cuộc sống hòa bình mệt mỏi hơn nhiều so với Misaka tưởng tượng.” “…” Accelerator không thể cười Misaka Worst được. Thế này có ổn thỏa không? Nội việc mua đồ không thôi đã vắt sức hắn như vậy rồi, liệu hắn có thể quen với thế giới này không? Hắn dễ dàng tuyên bố sự thanh bình đến nhạt nhẽo này như một thứ không phải dành cho hắn. Từng một lần trước kia, hắn vô thức vinh danh cách thức sống chung với thế giới ấy như một thứ làm hắn ngầu khôn tả. Nhưng rồi còn quãng đường tiếp theo, hắn phải bước đi như thế nào? Nếu hắn quay lưng bỏ đi, liệu có điều gì sáng lạng hơn chờ đợi hắn nơi khác? Nếu hắn muốn biến thành loài quái vật không biết thứ gì ngoài giết chóc, hắn nên tiếp tục đi trên con đường cũ. Song đó không phải nơi Accelerator muốn đến. Càng chối bỏ hòa bình như thứ không hợp với hắn, hắn càng xa dần điều hắn ao ước. Liệu hắn có làm được không? ''(…Hắn đang làm gì?) Một chàng trai level 0 hiện lên trong tâm trí hắn. Chàng trai đó chắc chắn dấn sâu hơn vào thế giới phức tạp ấy, chiến đấu ở một nơi còn ghê gớm hơn so với Accelerator, kẻ giữ danh hiệu người mạnh nhất Thành phố Học viện. Và tất nhiên, chàng trai đó có nơi hắn thuộc về. Hắn đã về lại nhà chưa? Hắn có cảm thấy lạc lõng không? Nếu hắn liên tục chạy qua chạy lại giữa biên giới cực hạn của chiến trường và những ngày tháng thanh bình yên ả thì hắn thực sự đáng kinh ngạc hơn so với Accelerator, kẻ tiếp tục mắc kẹt trong bóng tối. Trong thoáng chốc, cả người Accelerator đầu hàng sự mỏi mệt trong cơ thể, thế nhưng Misaka Worst giật mạnh tay áo hắn. Hắn nhìn lên với vẻ thắc mắc. “Gì?” “Chúng ta đi mua ít bánh kẹo rồi ăn luôn đi. Misaka nghe đồn rằng bánh kẹo là căn nguyên của tội ác.” “…Cô quả thật ôm hết mọi khía cạnh tiêu cực hết hở?” Cũng đúng, cô nhận hết các khía cạnh tiêu cực của toàn bộ mạng lưới Misaka, thế nên mong muốn của Last Order cũng nằm trong danh sách. Và thế là, do Misaka Worst nài nỉ, cả hai mua kem từ một xe bán kem. “Misaka có nên lấy lưỡi liếm và tạo thế quyến rũ không nhỉ?” “Muốn rửa mắt cho ai mà làm thế? Tự sướng hả?” “Đúng rồi đó. Nếu có thể phá mối quan hệ với Last Order, Misaka sẽ để anh sờ mông và ngực cô, nhưng làm ngay bây giờ thì vô nghĩa quá.” “Thích gì cứ nói, ta không quan tâm con mẹ gì hết,” Accelerator đáp lại, chán ngấy hành động của cô. Tay cầm cây kem, hắn thẩn thờ nhìn đám đông và chợt khựng lại. Hắn thấy một cô sơ tóc bạc mang chiếc mũ màu trắng. Vẻ mệt nhọc và sốt ruột hiện rõ trên gương mặt cô bé như thể sinh khí đã bị rút sạch khỏi gương mặt xinh xắn ấy. (Cô bé đó…?) Accelerator nhận ra khuôn mặt kia. Tuy nhiên, thần sắc của cô bé khác hẳn so với lần trước cậu gặp. Vài giây sau, cô bé biến mất vào đám đông. (Mất dấu nó rồi. Thôi, chẳng có lí do gì để chạy theo tìm nó. Để nó dính tới mình có khi làm cho cuộc sống nó tồi tệ hơn nhiều.) Cô gái với cặp mắt thiếu thiện cảm ngồi cạnh kẻ mạnh nhất dường như không để ý. “Misaka không thể quen nổi.” Misaka Worst nói thẳng tuột ra, miệng liếm kem vani. “Misaka không sao quen được việc hai chúng ta cùng nhau về nhà dưới ánh dương và liếm kem được. Chẳng phải chút nào; chẳng bình thường chút nào. Anh không cảm thấy khó chịu khi chẳng có gì xảy đến sao? Cảm giác như có điềm báo một sự kiện to lớn sắp tới.” “Cô muốn có chuyện gì xảy ra lắm à?” “Ai biết. Có lẽ có. Có lẽ không. Misaka không nghĩ người ta biết được chính xác trong đầu mình nghĩ gì. Cho dù một nhà tâm lý học tự làm bài kiểm tra thử, người đó cũng chỉ đánh giá nhẹ tay chính mình thôi. Nếu thật có người hiểu được đầu óc mình một cách đầy đủ và hoàn hảo, người đó nhất định bị điên.” Misaka Worst cười. “Anh thì sao?” “Không quan tâm,” Accelerator trả lời hời hợt. “Ta lấy lại mọi thứ ta cần từ cuộc chiến vừa rồi. Ta giờ có mọi thứ ta muốn. Và để nắm giữ chúng, ta sẵn lòng làm mọi chuyện không quen hay lạ lẫm, nếu cần thiết.” “Misaka nghĩ tìm ra chính xác điều gì mà ta không thể làm quen được là vấn đề mấu chốt.” “Ả?” “Do không khí yên bình ở đây hay do trói buộc trong ranh giới do người khác vạch ra?” “…Nghĩ mình là ai? Con nhãi ranh?” “Misaka cảm thấy chuyện này chẳng có gì đáng cười. Misaka nghĩ chúng ta nên thử cảm giác không thích nghi với xã hội như thế nào khi bị nhốt trong ranh giới do người khác vẽ ra. Rồi sau đó chúng ta sẽ xé nát hết mọi thứ không cần thiết. Không phải bản tính chúng ta xung khắc với ý tưởng bị nhốt bên trong ranh giới của người khác sao?” “Đổi lối suy nghĩ đi.” Accelerator không cảm thấy chút dao động nào. “Có người đang nghĩ ta không thể làm được. Có người đang nghĩ loài thú như chúng ta chỉ sống được trong biển máu. Nếu vậy, cứ sống thoải mái bên trong ranh giới do chúng tạo ra chẳng phải là một cách thách thức trước mũi bọn chúng sao?” “À ha. Misaka thích điều đó.” Misaka Worst tiếp tục liếm kem và cắn những phần bánh xốp thừa. “Nhưng anh không ngửi thấy mùi xấu xa quanh đây à?” “?” “Misaka còn thấy mùi này rất hoài niệm nữa.” “…” Nghe cô nói, hai hàng lông mày Accelerator nhíu lại. Nắm thanh nạng, hắn đưa mắt nhìn quanh một lần nữa. Quang cảnh phố thường ngày và tĩnh lặng trải dài quanh hắn. Chính vì thế có thứ gì đó không ăn nhập. Màu sắc và hình dạng của nó hòa lẫn một cách hoàn hảo, nhưng rõ ràng vẫn có sự khác biệt. Một trực giác phân biệt không thể diễn tả như nhìn thấy người ngoài hành tinh bọc trong lớp da con người. Tại cuối tầm nhìn của hắn… “Xe bus khách kia.” “Đúng rồi, nó có thể là một xe ngụy trang bí mật,” Misaka Worst cười. “Thành phố Học viện vẫn y như thế. Ồ? Nhưng có cái này lạ. Misaka nghĩ một ai đó đã dẹp tan tổ chức mặt tối của thành phố, bằng cách buộc chúng phải hủy hết mấy công việc dơ bẩn mà chúng bắt người ta phải làm, lấy con người và mục tiêu ra làm lá chắn.” “…” “Giờ chúng ta có hai con đường.” Misaka Worst đung đưa ngón trỏ và ngón giữa trước mặt Accelerator. “Trừ khử chúng, chấp nhận nguy hiểm để đảm bảo an toàn cho chúng ta hoặc an toàn giám sát chúng từ xa để né tránh nguy hiểm.” “Đáp án quá hiển nhiên,” Accelerator thốt lên. “Chúng ta sẽ diệt chúng tại đây. Chúng đã tự phá thỏa thuận. Mặt tối vẫn còn nhởn nhơ ngoài kia, ta phải cho chúng lời cảnh cáo. Ta không thích nhúng mũi vào chuyện người khác, nhưng một khi dính líu tới mặt tối thành phố thì đấy là chuyện hoàn toàn khác.” Misaka Worst huýt sáo. “Giờ mặt tối bắt đầu hành động, chắc chắn sẽ có người bị tổn thương và mạng sống nhóc đó sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Mà xem chừng số 1 là một cậu bé tốt, luôn muốn giúp đỡ người khác.” “…Đừng có nói bóng nói gió. Cô tính làm gì?” “Misaka tất nhiên sẽ chọn con đường hiểm nguy hơn. Thế vui hơn nhiều.” 'Phần 6' Hamazura Shiage dựa lưng vào tường. Cậu trượt xuống và ngồi bệt lên đường. Kuruwa đã đi. Cậu nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện khi nãy. “À chuyện là, ngài Hanzou đang bảo vệ một cô bé.” Thật sự Hamazura Shiage không ở trong hoàn cảnh cậu có thể thưởng thức cuộc sống bình yên ở Thành phố Học viện một cách trơ tráo được. Khi cậu rời bỏ thành phố và dính vào thế chiến thứ ba, cậu phải chạy trốn bởi kẻ địch đã xác nhận cậu là “một nhân tố không rõ đã biết quá nhiều về mặt tối của Thành phố Học viện”. Trong cuộc chiến vừa qua, Hamazura nắm được một mẫu thông tin. Được biết đến với cái tên Danh sách Tham số, nó đủ sức làm rung chuyển cả Thành phố Học viện đến tận lõi. Nhưng nó không phải hoàn hảo. Cậu phải cân bằng thiệt hơn, nếu cán cân nghiêng quá một mức nhất định, mặt tối của Thành phố Học viện chắc chắn sẽ tìm đủ mọi phương cách để trừ khử cậu. “Tôi không rõ lắm, nhưng có vẻ như cô bé đó đang bị những người cấp cao của Thành phố Học viện ngắm tới. Gần như cô bé sẽ bị giết nếu đi rong ngoài phố trong nửa giờ vậy.” Tệ nhất, cán cân sẽ mất cân bằng trầm trọng. Nếu còn nhận thêm một chấn động lớn nào nữa, chúng sẽ hành động theo hướng này hoặc hướng khác. Để ngăn điều đấy không xảy ra, tốt nhất là khôn ngoan giữ mình. Cậu cần thời gian để xem xét thử cán cân có nghiêng nhiều về phía có lợi hay không, có đủ để cậu xả thân vì nó hay không. Trước mắt cậu nên bỏ mặc Hanzou và bỏ mặc cô bé đang bị truy lùng. “Aa, mình còn không nhớ nổi tên con bé.” Nói trắng ra, đấy cũng chẳng có gì là sai trái. Nếu muốn đảm bảo an toàn bản thân thì đó là lựa chọn duy nhất. Cậu đã thề phải bảo vệ Takitsubo Rikou. Cậu muốn đưa cô tránh khỏi vòng nguy hiểm càng xa càng tốt. Cậu muốn bằng mọi giá phải để cô tránh bị nuốt chửng bởi mặt tối của thành phố. Vì vậy bỏ mặt họ không hề sai. Không hề sai trái chút nào. Nhưng… “Mình nhớ hình như là…Fre…Fre…mea? …Đúng rồi, là Fremea Seivelun. Con bé mới 10 tuổi và có mái tóc vàng mịn như bông. Nó lúc nào cũng giảy nảy đòi bám theo anh Komaba nhỉ?” Núp mình trong con hẻm tối, Hamazura nghiến chặt răng. Komaba Ritoku là thủ lĩnh Skill-Out, người từng một lần chiến đấu với mặt tối thành phố vì lợi ích của đại đa số các Level 0 và chết vì lí tưởng đó. Fremea chính là lí do mà Komaba đã đấu tranh đến tận hơi thở cuối cùng. Nhất định Hanzou bảo vệ cô bé để thực hiện mong muốn trước lúc chết của Komaba. Fremea là một level 0 vô hại và không có liên đới gì đến Skill-Out. Sự vô hại ấy có lẽ là một trong những nguyên do Komaba muốn bảo vệ cô bé. Hơn nữa, Hamazura Shiage biết tới họ Seivelun. Mãi đến lúc ấy, cậu vẫn không biết họ của cô bé hay bám lấy Komaba. Đến cả Komaba, người gần gũi nhất với cô bé, cũng chỉ gọi cô bé là “bé nhập cư” bởi ấn tượng khi lần đầu nghe thấy cái tên. Tuy vậy, Hamazura không thể lừa dối bản thân mình hơn nữa. Giờ cậu đã biết, cậu phải đối diện với nó. “…Frenda Seivelun,” Hamazura lẩm bẩm. Cầu ngừng lại một thoáng trước khi nói tiếp. “Vậy ra con bé là em của nó…!!” Frenda từng là một thành viên chủ chốt của Item, chiến đấu cùng Mugino Shizuri, Kinuhata Saiai và Takitsubo Rikou. Cậu không biết rõ ngọn nguồn từ đâu mà cô bước chân vào mặt tối của thành phố và gia nhập Item. Có thể bản thân Frenda thích đánh nhau. Nhưng… Có thể mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ Fremea. Liệu bỏ mặc cô bé có thật là không sai chút nào? Người bạn Hanzou của cậu hiện đang đấu tranh với mặt tối thành phố. Để cho Fremea chết đồng nghĩa với chà đạp lên cảm xúc, mong muốn của Komaba và Frenda. Biết những điều trên, bỏ mặc họ có thực sự đúng không? (…Phải rồi.) “Chẳng có gì sai trái cả,” Hamazura lầm bầm. Cậu nói ra suy nghĩ trong đầu, củng cố lập trường. Giọng cậu lớn dần hơn. “Chẳng có gì sai hết. Chẳng có gì gọi là sai khi giữ cho Takitsubo và những người khác của Item tránh xa nguy hiểm cả!! Tôi vượt qua cuộc chiến. Dù ngập trong rác rưởi nhưng cuối cùng tôi có được cuộc sống mới bằng chính hai bàn tay của tôi!! Còn khuya tôi mới để nó vuột mất. Tôi sẽ tự bảo vệ mọi thứ đạt được dù thế nào đi nữa!!” Vẫn cúi mình trong con hẻm, Hamazura lấy hai tay ôm đầu. Phải rồi. Khi suy nghĩ một cách có lý trí, cách hiệu quả nhất để bảo vệ bản thân, Takitsubo và những người khác là phải bỏ rơi Hanzou và Femea. Lựa chọn đấy cho phép cậu bảo vệ những người quan trọng của mình dễ dàng nhất, với rủi ro thấp nhất. Nếu thật tâm muốn bảo vệ người mà cậu quan tâm, đó phải là điều cậu nên chọn. Cậu phải nhẫn tâm, cậu biết mình phải làm ngơ để cho vấn đề kia lướt qua trước mắt mình. Cậu sẽ chọn. Cậu buộc phải chọn. Giờ. Hamazura tặc lưỡi và cào cấu đầu. “Mẹ nó!! Thế đéo nào mình bỏ mặt họ được!!” Cậu chống tay lên tường và đứng dậy một lần nữa. Cậu chạy thẳng vào bóng tối sâu trong con hẻm tối nhỏ hẹp, biểu tượng cho mặt tối thành phố. Cậu chạy để cứu người bạn đang đối diện với hiểm nguy chết người. Cậu chạy để trân trọng cảm xúc của người đã chết. Cậu không liên lạc với Takitsubo và người khác. Đây là vấn đề của Hamazura. Chỉ cần cán cân còn nghiêng về phía câu, cậu sẽ không để cho những cô gái kia phải liên lụy. Cậu chạy đi để đảm bảo cậu trở về. Hamazura Shiage liều mình chạy thẳng vào sâu trong mặt tối. 'Giữa dòng 2' Komaba Ritoku. Nhiều người không khỏi rùng mình sợ hãi khi lần đầu gặp chàng trai to lớn lực lưỡng cơ bắp ấy, nhưng bản thân anh không phải là loại ưa bạo lực. Khi trở thành thủ lĩnh Skill-Out, một nhóm tụ hội các Level 0 đã từ bỏ chương trình phát triển siêu năng lực ở trường học, anh đã đắp vào nhóm các qui chuẩn đạo đức từng chút một. Anh ngăn họ dây vào các ẩu đã vô bổ, không nhắm vào kẻ yếu và không phạm những tội mà Anti-Skill và Judgment cho qua. Thay vào đó anh muốn họ bí mật bảo vệ những người không thể lên tiếng cầu cứu. Tất nhiên, thực tế không đi theo hướng đẹp đẽ và lấy nước mắt như vậy. Như mọi khi, họ viện cớ bị khai trừ bởi Thành phố Học viện để biện minh cho mọi việc kinh khủng mà họ thực hiện. Họ sẽ bảo họ chỉ muốn có một nơi thuộc về và làm đủ mọi chuyện chẳng liên quan chút gì. Tuy nhiên, Komaba đích thực tạo ra một sự thay đổi. Với những người từng là nạn nhân của Skill-Out, đấy không hơn gì lời bào chữa, nhưng quả thực một điều tương tự như qui chuẩn đạo đức đã được sinh ra. Nó mang tới một cơ hội. Một thứ xảy ra sẽ tác động đến vận mệnh của họ. Nó gióng như đặt một quả cầu tuyết lớn trên đỉnh đồi và nhờ ai đó đẩy một phát. Đó không phải một tiến trình tĩnh lẳng như sự thay đổi từ từ hay tự nhiên lớn lên. Nó rất đơn giản nhưng khủng khiếp. Hết người này đến người khác, các Level 0 đang trở thành mục tiêu tấn công của các siêu năng lực gia hùng mạnh. 'Ghi chú' Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index